


Why so Damn High Up?

by Awakened_Earth



Category: Bleach
Genre: Crack, Gen, Silly, crackfic, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awakened_Earth/pseuds/Awakened_Earth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo Kurosaki is coming back to Earth from the Soul Society, Kisuke Uruhara has a little surpeise for him concerning the gate. poem. enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why so Damn High Up?

Ichigo

Up above the hills so high,

Like a raindrop, falling from the sky.

He yells and swears and screams and shouts,

In hand the victory he did not doubt.

He hits the ground with a mighty 'THUD'

And exclaims:

"DAMN IT URAHARA! YOU COULD HAVE MADE THE PATHWAY BACK TO EARTH CLOSER TO THE GROUND!"


End file.
